Gordon Ramsay
Gordon Ramsay is a British chef, restaurateur, and television personality. Born in Scotland, he grew up in Stratford upon Avon, England. His restaurants have been awarded 16Michelin stars in total.12 His signature restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay in Chelsea, London, has held 3 Michelin stars since 2001. As a reality television personality, Ramsay is known for his fiery temper, strict demeanour, harsh critiques, and use of expletives that have contributed to his media appeal as a celebrity chef. He often makes blunt and controversial comments, including insults and wisecracks about contestants and their cooking abilities. He combines activities in the television, film, hospitality and food industries and has promoted and hired various chefs that have apprenticed under his wing. Ramsay is known for presenting TV programmes about competitive cookery and food, such as the British series Hell's Kitchen, The F Word, and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, along with the American versions of Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares, MasterChef, MasterChef Junior, and Hotel Hell. In 2015, Forbes listed his earnings at $60 million for the previous 12 months, and ranked him the 21st highest earning celebrity in the world Quotes * "I'm Chef Gordon Ramsay, and it's time for you to get your chef jacket on. * "Time for the most important part of the day. Service!" * "Hmm...pretty good." * "Not quite there." * "Hmm...well that's fine...I guess." * "Hmm...next time, a bit better." * "Earth calling you: F$@#ING Wake up!." * "Wake up!" * "Unbelievable!!" * "F$@# off!" * "Bastard." * "Son of a b%#@&!" * "Did you wake up on the stupid side of the bed this morning? &$@#wit!" * "Seriously? Bloody ridiculous..." * "Absolutely bloody ridiculous!" * "Absolutely f$@#ing stunning!" * "Move your arse! People are leaving!" * "What in the frick are you playing at?" * "Bloody ridiculous..." * "Our rising star chef had better not f$#@* this up." * "It's burnt, you f$@#ing donut!" * "Where, in the professional cooking textbook, is that load of bollocks?" * "F$@#ing %#&@! * "F$@#ing donkey!" * "Are you out of your f$@#ing mind?!" * "Houston, we have a f$@#ing problem!" * "That meat is so raw, it could still run around the f$@#ing field!" * "There is no f$@#ing way we're going out there and serving that pile of $#@%." * "It's f$@#ing raw!" * "You f$@#ing poisoned them!" * "That meat is so f$@#ing raw, it's trying to crawl off the plate!" * "Move your f$@#ing arse!" * "Congratulations... You f$@#ing poisoned your restaurant!" * "Gimme a B, gimme an L, gimme an A, gimme an N, gimme a D. F@$#ing bland!" * "Season the f$@#ing dish... please!" * "Are you f$@#ing allergic to salt?" * "Look at this! It's $#@%!" * "It's not even seasoned!." * "It's f$@#ing bland!" * "Burn more $#@% why don't you!" * "YOU are an absolute disgrace!" * "F$@#ing delicious!" * "It needs salt, you f$@#ing donut!" * "It's f$@#ing ruined!" * "It's burnt, you f$@#ing donkey!" * "Overseasoned! For f$@#'s sake!" * "Earth to f$@#ing you, come in!" * "Look up 'horrible' in the dictionary, and there's a picture of me yelling HOW F$@#ING HORRIBLE THAT JUST WAS!" * "Wow! You need to run for president of F$@#-upistan!" * "Hey you, do me a favour, take two slices of bread, lightly toast them, and stick them on your ears, YOU F$@#ING IDIOT SANDWICH!" * "Houston, we have a major f$@#ing problem!" * "Hey you, why are you watching the f$@#ing credits!? Get back to work!" * "Focus on your food!" * "Focus on your kitchen!" * "Focus on your dish!" * "Focus on work!" * "Stop it!" * "Seriously... STOP!" * "Move your arse!" * "I wouldn't give THAT to my dog, it's RAW!" * "Did you put the guest's plate on snails?" * "C'mon, we're not crushing candy here!" * "30 seconds left..." * "This episode is over in 3, 2, 1, stop." * "Ahem... *cough* AHEM!" * "OVERCOOKED! Let's get the next one right!" * "They're getting impatient!" * "Wake up, more customers are coming." * "Watch the hair!" * "What are you doing over there? Focus!" * "What the JELLY DONUT are you playing at?" * "Huh? *sigh*" * "Not me, tap the bin!" * "Hey, the event's on!" * "Listen up, the event's on!" * "Wake up, the event's on!" * "F$@#! The event's over!" * "Damn! The event's gone!" * "Oops, the event's gone!" * "That's it! Shut this f$@#ing $#@%hole DOWN!!!" * "Wow, wow, wow, f$@#ing wow!" * "Bloody good!" * "Trust me! You've got talent!" * "Good episode." * "That's how it's done!" * "It is good? Yes. It is your best? No." * "Seriously, great effort." * "Nice, you're in the zone." * "Season complete!" * "This is new." * "New dish." * "The new appetizer, stunning." * "People are leaving!" * "What a shame." * "Right. A little faster, next one, yes?" * "Are you kidding me?!" * "There's nothing to see here! F$@#ing move on!" * "You're a persistent little $#@%, aren't you?" * "PICK YOURSELF UP, AND FIX IT!!!" * "Damn!" * "Damn! You've got to keep that flow going." * "Damn! Throw that out before the whole restaurant starts puking!" * "Get it to the table!" * "Season the f$@#ing dish!" * "Honestly, THAT'S disgusting!" * "Tough night, right?" * "Gaining momentum!" * "Losing a bit of steam..." * "Okay, let's be honest, that was...alright...I guess..." * "It's not even seasoned!" * "More seasoning!" * "Taste that, it needs salt!" * "You're feeling amazingly light on your feet." * "You can carry twice as much." * "A chef can always use more time." * "You seem to know what the first customers will order." * "This gives you an Autochef for the episode." * "This will help you season perfectly." * "This will help you get a perfect sear." * "With this, nothing will burn." * "BURNT!?" * "Oh, come on! THAT'S not good enough!" * "Often, we like to COOK the food, come on!" * "Did you just season that with a little Mrs. Bland!?" * "It's happy hour!" * "You need to go to the market." * "Get the next one right." * "Grab a f$@#ing spud!" * "Grab the humble f$@#ing potato!" * "We have a winner, and the winner is: You!" * "We have a winner, and the winner is: Your opponent..." * "You beat the chef!" * "Stop! F$@#ing! Poking me!" * "Do you have any fingers left? You've tapped so many f$@#ing times..." * "That's it! I have no more random s$@# to say." * "Dammit!" * "Tiddly f$@#!!!" * "Sh@$&erbuns!" * "TAP, TAP, TAP... Howabout COOK, COOK, COOK!?" * "Blinding f$@#ing effort there!" * "Certainly chef the f$@# that one!" * "F$@#ing brilliant effort, nice!" * "The achievement is f$@#ing done!" * "Stick that in the f$@#ing bank!" * "Time out! You waited too long to pick up something, and now it is ruined." * "You need to clean that mistake, tap on it..." * "...now tap on the bin to discard the ruined food." * "Now hustle and start the order over!" * "What are you doing!? You've ruined that food!" * "Move faster and make sure your hands are free to work." * "Now, clean it up and start over. What a shame!" * "Wake up! That food is ruined!" * "Be ready to pick things up or, you'll lose coins and waste time! Come on!" * "Stop for a moment. That customer ordered a particular dish: that's not what you're holding." * "Let me show you what's missing." * "Make those orders perfectly and your customers will reward you for it." * "Stop! That's not the right recipe - you're missing important steps!" * "Your customers won't be happy if you serve an incomplete dish. Now get back to cooking!" * "No, no, NO! That recipe is incomplete! I'll show you one last time." * "If you can't remember how to make a simple recipe, tap and hold the customer's order!" * "Hey, gained a Wishelin star! Don't let it get to your head." * "Hey, gained a Wishelin star, don't let it get to your head. This is a daily effort. * "You gained a Wishelin star, but don't get big-headed!" * "Damn! You lost a Wishelin star! You need to pay more attention before this whole thing goes tits-up!" In "Chef Arena" Players are able to challenge him after beat all Bosses in Chef Arena. He will have all upgrade in restaurant and use 3 prep dish. During a challenge, his quotes line will be a little different. Player have 3 minutes to beat his score , player still able to use him as "Super Gordon" in this point. He will reward you 2 Epic Tickets '''when you beat him. His Quote as player heard when challenge with him : * "Hey, f$@#wit! let's go for it." * "Hey, $#@%whistle, let's get to it." * "Wow! You beat me." * "Looks like I won!" * "I won this time, but keep it up." Trivia * '''In game, '''if player tap '''Chef Gordon Ramsay 'while he is not ready to use '"Super Gordon" for few times, he will begin to annoyed player, start telling player to stop doing that. If player still keep tapping him at this point, he will believed that player make fun of him, then he will begin to insulted player ,using a strong word afterward for an episode. ** No matter how many times player annoy him, you still be able to use him as "Super Gordon". * In game, when player do some big mistake ,such as: overcooked food, served a bad Seasoning to customer, his cheer words / quote will be changed when player doing something. If player keep doing mistake over and over again, player may could see Chef Gordon Ramsay '''outburst at you while seeing some '''alternate animations, like try to tearing his hair with angry. Gallery